User blog:BreZ/BZP 9: Nice Potter VS EpicReLLOYD
Welp, had thought of publishing this a few days earlier… I forgot, thinking I had published it I didn’t publish it the days after either bpf. Anyways, it’s the parody of the season 1 finale of ERB, not of BZP though, that would be the next one :3. We’ve got Jacob, better known as HarryPotter2875 on youtube as Nice Potter squaring off against Thatch, better known as Barone on youtube as EpicReLLOYD, the pun name coming from Thatch’s previous youtube name, with the addition of Teddyfail as TeddyGfail. I would like to thank some people for helping me write a few lines… Jacob himself for one line, I think, may be a line more. Also want to thank Teddy for a few lines as well as the whole TeddyGfail part. And last but not least I want to thank ROA for helping with lines as well as supplying some info I hadn’t found myself. Unfortunately there are still some generic/lazy lines in the battle, but I couldn’t think of anything battle, my apologies. Now let’s get started. Lyrics Epic ReLLOYD: ' This is one vid, kid, you won't be able to have deleted I’ll block you, report you, then leave you defeated Just keep on training, jobber, someday you’ll rap proper But for now, just go back to playing LEGO Harry Potter I’ll slaughter all your obscure characters, beat ‘em wary, man Then give Harry a ban like when he insulted Karichan I can tell you're pissed from the way your comments are nagging You should keep training, your rapping is worse than Uncle Sam’s acting You got on YIAY? No one gives two shits. Even with your vids on the page, mine are still bigger hits Dude, your career on YouTube has really started to stagnate I got more subscribers without doing the fanmades '''Nice Potter: ' You’re packing no heat to start with, so just stop your babbling Cause I’m the one with the talent when it comes down to rap battling Look at you, no skill in rap while I’ve got plenty You’re an angry little prick, I’ll call you MadLenny You must ask people about their pussies ‘cause you got no game Wait another day and you once again changed your name You’re a pointless, random ass, goat looking prick I’d like you and Lexi to both suck my dick 'Epic ReLLOYD: ' Barone’s bars pown, so you beat me? That’s hilarious, you ought to get a job in comedy! 'Nice Potter: ' I write the most know fanmades, while you just look for some beats You got as much popularity as holla ´fucking´ meat 'Epic ReLLOYD: ' You making popular battles? That’s kind of numb You wrote 99 battles, but one with relevance ain’t one 'Nice Potter: ' Bad remixes and audio, that’s all your channel has to see It's like I'm battle rapping a failed version of STOC! 'Epic ReLLOYD: ' I’m gonna stomp you more flat than your battles’ South Park crap You are nothing without Mat chiseling your weak ass raps '''Nice Potter: Man, all you do is make those shitty beats Why don’t you stop bothering teddy and leave? ~ TedGfail comes riding in on Stonetrap ~ *TedGfail slaps Nice Potter* TedGfail: Not only are you not gonna stop the prerelease Jacob. We’re gonna make it better. We’re gonna make it better. We’re gonna put it in it’s own channel. *Cough*TheERBWikiChannel*cough* Nice Potter: I guess you can send it to me too. *TedGfail slaps Nice Potter* TedGfail: No. And you, what's your name, I'm gonna say Thatch? EpicReLLOYD: Barone. TedGFail: You should do more videos. EpicRELLOYD: I do. TedGfail: Great. Nice Potter: What am I suppose to put on my channel? TedGfail: You make rap battles Jacob, you know, like you used to. NicePotter: Ok. *TedGfail slaps Nice Potter* Poll WHO WON!? YOU DECIDE! Nice Potter Epic ReLLOYD Other Parodies Category:Blog posts